Several problems are prevalent in the art of firearm operating systems. Two main operating systems will be addressed herein. Those systems include gas operating systems and push rod operating systems. In a push rod operating system, a rod is reciprocated by gas generated through the firing of a cartridge. The rod mechanically engages a bolt carrier, pushing the bolt carrier backward after the firing of a cartridge. While this operating system works admirably, the forces applied to the bolt carrier by the push rod can be substantial. The forces can result in damage to the bolt carrier and receiver. The gas operating system also functions satisfactorily and includes a gas tube which receives gas generated through the firing of the cartridge, and directs those gases to, and against the bolt carrier. The pressures generated by the gas force the bolt carrier in the river direction similar to the push rod. In this instance, while the forces applied to the bolt carrier are lessened, lessening the chances of damage, the gases carried by the gas tube can leak into the bolt carrier fouling the firearm. Gases entering the bolt carrier in the upper receiver therefrom can deposit materials preventing the smooth operation of the firearm and eventually preventing any operation thereof.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved operating system for a firearm.